1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for performing a radio frequency test on a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Sound waves are generally between 20 Hz to 20 KHz and are difficult to transmit over long distances through air. Electromagnetic waves (EM) lower than 100 KHz are absorbed by the ground surface and may not be effectively transmitted over long distances. However, EM waves having a frequency higher than 100 KHz, may be transmitted over long distances though the air. EM waves having a frequency higher than 100 KHz are called radio frequencies (RF). For transmitting sound waves (human voice) over a mobile phone, the sound waves are modulated to RF waves by the mobile phone before being transmitted through the air.
The principle of wireless communication between mobile phones is: modulating electronic information sources (i.e., analog signals and digital signals) with high-frequency current to generate RF signals by one mobile phone, transmitting the RF signals in the air via an antenna of the mobile phone, receiving the RF signals and demodulating the RF signals to the electronic information sources by another mobile phone. The RF performance of a mobile phone is a key factor that affects the wireless communication between mobile phones. Therefore, it is necessary to perform an RF performance test of the mobile phone before the mobile phone is put into the market. Conventional methods for performing the RF performance test is implemented by manual work, which has some disadvantages, such as, inefficiency and time-consuming.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for automatically and efficiently performing a radio frequency test on a mobile phone, which tests the performance of the radio frequency automatically and efficiently.